Nikki
Nikki was Heather Miller's best friend who goes with her to Texas to collect her inheritance. Texas Chainsaw 3D Nikki travelled to Texas alongside her friends Heather, Ryan and Kenny to collect Heathers inheritance from her grandmother. They pick up a hitchiker called Darryl who travels along with them. They arrive at the house and begin investigating it. She then heads back to town with everyone save Darryl, who is trusted to watch over the house while their gone. He immediately begins looting the house but is murdered by Leatherface. They meet Burt Hartman while in town, who offers to buy the house from Heather, but she refuses. They arrive back at the house and find Darryl has ripped them off. Nikki then goes to smoke a joint outside. Kenny is then murdered by Leatherface. Soon after, Nikki alerts Ryan that theres something he needs to see in the barn. Nikki seduces Ryan and begins undressing while Heather is chased by Leatherface, and hides in a coffin in the graveyard near the barn. Nikki and Ryan hear the chainsaw and go outside to investigate, both half-naked with Nikki wearing Ryans shirt. They yell at Leatherface but panic and run into the barn after he begins running towards them. Nikki takes a shotgun ans shoots at Leatherface through the door, but is unsure if she hit him. Heather then drives through the door in the van. She demands that they get in. They drive out of the barn and down to the metalgate that needs a security code in order to open. Ryan attempts to drive through the metalgate but fails and the car dies. Nikki, who is in the backseat, sees Leatherface running towards them and he almost gets them, but they drive through the gate. The car dies on the other side of the gate and Leatherface slashes the front tire with a chainsaw and when Ryan tries to drive away, the car crashes and Ryan is killed. Nikki and Heather wake up and Heather shushes Nikki and tells her to stay quiet. Suddenly, Leatherface shoves the chainsaw through the window, cutting Nikki's leg. Heather manages to get out of the van and lures Leatherface through the woods and into a carnival where he chases her onto the ferris wheel. He then escapes into the woods after the police try to stop him. It is presumed he picks up Nikki on the way back to the house. Death Meanwhile, police office Marvin investigates the homestead, and in addition to finding the bodies of the dead, he finds a bloodtrail and follows it to the fridge where he accidentally shoots Nikki in the head, killing her instantely, when she pops out of the fridge unexpectedly. Appearance Nikki was a slim and tanned beauty. At the beginning she wore a red bra with a white sleeveless top over it and tight red shorts and high-heeled sandals. Later, she undresses and changes into Ryans shirt after having sex with him. Trivia *Nikki represents Pam. Gallery 8.png 7.png 6.png 5.png 9.png 4.png 3.png 2.png 1.png Tania Raymonde.jpeg 0.png|Wha?|link=Nikki 2.png|Nikki Changing Her Bra|link=Nikki 10.png|link=nikki 11.png|Nikki Bent Over on the Pool Table|link=nikki 3.png|Nikki And Heather|link=Nikki 4.png|Nikki Smoking Marijuana|link=Nikki 9.png|Nikki Crying|link=nikki 5.png|Just Missing The Blade|link=Nikki 6.png|Nikki Running|link=nikki 7.png|Nikki And Ryan After Sex|link=nikki Tania_RaymondeTexas_Chainsaw_1080p_-_02.jpg|Nikki The Sexy Stripper About To Have Sex With Ryan Offscreen Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Texas Chainsaw 3D Characters Category:Victims of Leatherface